I Know
by Sterling95
Summary: Mizuki pulls another "homestay" in Sano's bunk... When he tells her he know, things start heating up. Fast. One Shot. Sano x Mizuki


**Author's Note:** Okay, so warning this is my first time writing something like... this... Soooooo... Please don't flame me and forgive me for my failure. But, I wanted to put it up for SOME kind of feedback. So, nice words when you review? Please, thanks, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sano sighed. Mizuki had fallen asleep in his bed. Again. How many times would she do this? "Mizuki, go to your own-"<p>

Suddenly the girl turned, snuggling closer to his warmth. "Sano…" At his name on her lips, his thoughts stopped. Ugh, what was _wrong_ with him? She was _sleeping_ and he was thinking of… "Sexy," she murmured next, nuzzling her face into the hollow between shoulder and neck. He could feel her lips and breath on his skin.

Ah, this felt so good. The woman he loved pressed against him in his bed. No, Sano stopped that thinking, feeling his lower body react. With another incoherent mumble, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer.

_Stupid,_ he yelled in his head. _If you keep rubbing like that I'll-_ Okay, the young man couldn't stand it anymore. Pretty soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing _something_.

Grunting he pushed himself up, attempting to escape the narrow bed. Of course, as his luck would have it, Mizuki chose that moment to be jostled awake. Her eyes opened groggily. "Sano," she asked.

He froze… while straddling her. Her brown eyes were quickly waking up. A flush spread across her face as she realized exactly how they were positioned and his face picked up the color, too.

Silence spread between them as Sano warred with himself. He wanted so badly to just lean down and kiss her. But, that would only worry her. After all, she still thought he thought she was a guy and wouldn't that make him gay? But then again, if he kissed her he could finally tell her how much he knew… But, kissing her like this would be bad. Who knew if he could stop himself from-

"Umm… Sano…" Mizuki began to move, trying to somehow extract herself from the cage of his hand by her shoulders and his knees by her hips. That did it. His sense fled entirely. Before he knew what he was doing, his head was lowered and his lips were on hers. "Mmmm…." Muziki sighed.

He moved his mouth away. "I know," he whispered against her lips. "I know that you're a girl."

"Why didn't you tell?" Their lips were so close he practically tasted her question.

"Because," he pecked her mouth. "I love you."

He knew what her eyes would look like before he lifted his head enough to see them. They were wide with shock and slightly tinged with fear. He wanted to take that away. Slowly, he moved to kiss her forehead and then her eyelids when she closed them. "It's alright. I won't tell."

From somewhere by his throat her mouth whispered, "I know."

Sano was surprised when he felt the feather-light kiss she pressed against his adam's apple. He moved his lips to her ear, nuzzling and nibbling gently. She sighed under him and moved her head so he could reach her head better.

He had different ideas, however. Slowly he began to kiss down her jaw, stopping at her chin. He dragged his lips up slightly to rest just below her lower lip. There he kissed her again, letting his tongue flick out and taste her.

"Mmm," she sighed and pushed her head down to kiss his lips again. This kiss was longer and harder. Her lips crushed against his and he tilted his head slightly to kiss her deeper. Beneath his lips he could feel her lips part slightly and he opened his own, letting his tongue wander into her mouth. He groaned quietly. She was now the only sweet thing he liked.

When she stopped for a breath he dropped his lips to her throat while he let one hand work into her hair. Mizuki gasped and tilted her head back farther, giving him better access. He ran his tongue down her skin, lightly kissing her pulse point. When he lightly nipped her collarbone she groaned and arched her back.

Sano felt his blood quicken even more as he slid his lips up and down her collarbone. He could feel her chest against him. It rose and fell with her ragged breathing.

Lifting his head he moved his hand and pushed some hair from her face. His thumb stayed there to stroke her face. The look on her face was new. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were smoky. After a moment of staring into his eyes she hooked her hands around behind his neck.

"I love you, too," she said and leaned up to kiss him again. Sano felt his heart stop and then speed almost painfully into hyper drive.

Somehow she got him onto his back and looked down at him from above. Unlike him, however, she didn't hold herself up. Instead she let her body fall onto him, pushing her breasts firmly against his chest. He could feel her thigh pushing against his erection and groaned when she shifted slightly, rubbing up against it.

Sano pressed his lips against her neck again, right between her collarbones. She gasped louder than before when he licked up her collarbone. He kissed the sliver of skin exposed by her t-shirt. Irritation filled him slightly when the fabric got in the way of his lips.

He dragged his hands down to the hem of her shirt and looked up to meet her eyes, silently asking permission. She nodded slightly and lifted herself up to allow him to slide it up her torso. Mizuki took it the rest of the way off, pulling it over her head.

Her breasts were small but firm beneath his hands. Bliss colored her features as she closed her eyes. When he drew a thumb over her nipple she moaned and pushed her breast more firmly into his hand. She rubbed her thighs together restlessly before finally pulling one of his leg between hers.

Sano leaned up, kissing the soft skin beneath his palm. He swept his tongue in ever-smaller circles over her breast, stopping to kiss her nipple. Her reaction was strong, moving her hips roughly against his thigh and pulling his head closer to her chest. Her breath came out shaking. "Sano," she gasped out against his forehead.

Gaining courage, the youth parted his lips and nipped the fleshy nub lightly. It earned him another buck. Smiling slightly he sucked and licked and kissed and bit, listening to her breathing grow harder and feeling her shift more and more roughly against his thigh. Her movement caused her own thigh to rub painfully—yet so nicely—against the bulge in his pants.

He pushed her onto her back again and let his hand continue teasing her still-wet nipple. Sano dragged his nose down her cleavage, kissing the bases of her breasts. Slowly he pulled her legs up so her calves were against his sides. He used this new position to ease his head down so he could kiss the skin of her stomach and explore it with his hands. His fingers slid down the curves of her waist and followed the flare of her hips to the waistband of her shorts.

This is where he stopped, climbing up her to meet her lips again. This time she moved first, kissing his jaw tentatively. Now he flipped over, drawing her to his chest and kissing the top of her head. Her fingers splayed across his chest as she kissed slowly down his throat.

She rose up slightly to pull off his tee, flinging it across the room where it _thunked_ against the bathroom door. Her fingers traced the planes of his chest and torso. Grunting, he sat up a little to kiss her again. He licked her lips and delighted when they opened again and he tasted this part of Mizuki for the second time.

She shifted herself on top of him so that she was straddling him. Her lips left his to kiss his collarbones while her hands strayed to the soft hair that trailed from navel to the places still covered by boxers. If it were possible, Sano found himself getting even stiffer… not good considering where she was seated.

The flush on her cheeks grew darker in faint light. Mizuki hummed—nervously?—against his throat as she moved a little. One hand slid down the final expanse of skin before sliding to the place where his shorts were tented. He bucked unconsciously against her hand. It felt so good. She touched again and he moved against her palm once more. "Mizuki," he grunted capturing her hand. A tiny bit of reason returned to his head. "Maybe you should… stop." He saw her face fall and was instantly confused. Why would she be upset about this?

"Was I not doing something?"

He almost laughed. In fact, he did. Her frown only deepened. "No, God no. It felt great… but, I don't think we should be," he took a deep breath. Never had he thought he'd be saying this to Mizuki, the woman he loved. "Doing this. We almost…"

The flushed crept down her neck as she realized where this would have gone. "Oh… yeah…" Her lips pursed as she sunk down next to him on the bed.

Mizuki stayed silent for a long time before whispering into his ear. "Thank you. For stopping us… before we… did something."

"Yeah." He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her into his chest. After a few minutes he felt her sleeping against him. He fell asleep to her soft breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And... the ending probably sucked. Sorry. Like I said, first time writing something like this. Again, reviews would be nice. Flames would not. 'Kay? 'Kay. Bye bye. Hope you liked it.


End file.
